


Aether and Cumulus's Valentine's Day Prompts (AO3 Exclusive!)

by Nova_Fearnewood



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Era 4 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghoul Sex, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nameless Ghouls - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, written for the Ghost fandom's Valentine's Day Prompts 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Fearnewood/pseuds/Nova_Fearnewood
Summary: Join my two favorite ghouls as they hook up and get down in these prompts provided by the ever lovely AngryMintLeaf:Dirty SecretConfessional SexAn Exhibitionist's Night Out On The TownValentine's DayAn Immodest Proposal





	1. Dirty Secret

Day 1: Dirty Secret

Aether has always had a weird obsession with fancy lingerie. Ever since he was summoned to this world and saw it in a movie one time, it's been a turn on for him.

On the road, there isn't much time for dressing up nicely between shows, but every now and then, especially in the warmer states, the ghoul pack breaks out their summer clothes.

Cumulus absolutely loves her sun dresses but Aether's heard her bemoaning the fact that her thighs rub together and that it can hurt her. She doesn't like spanx because they constrict her movement and she doesn't like shorts because they don't look good under the dresses.

Mountain said that he heard powder and antiperspirant works sometimes, but Cirrus said that those things cause cancer and nobody knows if it's even possible for ghouls to get cancer, but why risk it?

Cumulus chirps sadly before resigning herself to jeans and a tank top instead.

Aether feels sorry for her and wishes he could help, but is unsure how to do that.

Copia overhears the conversation and tells Cumulus about a trick he learned from a couple sisters of sin: lace garters. Just garters, no stockings, and the belt to hold them up. Her thighs won't chafe and nobody will know she's wearing them!

Cumulus chirps happily, thanks Copia, and takes a pair of her old thigh high stockings with runs and holes in it, clips the damaged stockings off below the lace, and slides the lace thigh guards into place. She ends up using a garter belt to hold them up, but she doesn't mind as long as she can wear her pretty dresses again!

The group visits Panama city beach in Florida and Cumulus finally ends up wearing her sundress with a pretty, wide brimmed sun hat to hide her horns.

The breeze off the gulf of Mexico is strong and as Cumulus wades in the surf, and as she's bending over to inspect a tide pool, the breeze catches her hat and her skirt, making her skirt fly up and her hat fly away.

She chirps in an alarmed way and takes off running down the beach after her hat, and Aether, having seen the whole thing, runs after her, hoping that none of the other beach-goers noticed her horns, or her tail, or those lacy bits around her thighs, supported by satin straps and metal clasps, nor the way she pushed her skirt back down over her lace-covered behind...

Aether quickly outstripped the ghoulette and leapt into the air, grabbing her sunhat by its brim before it could float any higher on the cool gulf winds.

He returned it to her, apologizing for putting claw marks in the brim, and Cumulus panted, bracing her hands on her stomach to catch her breath.

"It's fine... Just, ah, give it back before... Before someone sees..." She panted.

Aether obeys and she tucks her horns into the hat before tying the scarf on it under her chin to keep it in place.

"How do I look?"

"Like an unholy vision..." Aether replies, well aware that she can probably smell his arousal, the way all ghouls can.

Cumulus blushes shyly.

"What did it for you?" She asked, "You've never expressed an interest in me before..."

"Honestly? The lace garters..." Aether replied, rubbing one arm with his hand, "They're my weakness..."

"Your dirty secret?" Cumulus purred, a sweet scent being carried on the breeze.

Satan help him, she was reciprocating... Ghoulettes were not easily swayed by males being horny...

"If you will..."

"Is everyone out of the hotel?"

"I think so."

"Good. Come on." Cumulus replied, grabbing the larger ghoul's hand and leading him towards the hotel.

"I thought this was forbidden... Ghouls fucking on tour?" Aether asked as they entered the hotel and got in an elevator by themselves.

"Please, Cirrus and Rain have been fucking like rabid hellhounds since Las Vegas..."

"Oh."

He had noticed a spring in the bassist's step recently...

"Are you sure about this?" Aether asked.

Cumulus nodded.

"Aeth...are you going to make me beg or what?" The ghoulette asked, rubbing her legs together and breathing lightly, her silver blue eyes gazing up at him, questioning.

Aether went quiet for a second.

Cumulus was about to shyly say how this was all a bad idea and that they should forget about it when Aether took her hand and pulled her into his arms, kissing her violently.

Whatever question she had been about to ask died on her lips as the ghoul nibbled at her lower lip and grabbed her ass through her dress.

The elevator chimed and came to a stop and they pulled apart from each other, breathing heavily.

They exited the elevator and Aether grasped Cumulus's hand and led her to his room.

He fumbled for his key card and unlocked the door, leading her inside before putting on the "Do Not Disturb" sign and kicking the door closed behind himself.

His back hit the wall as Cumulus slammed into him, growling low in her throat.

Aether whimpered and kissed her deeply, all tongue and teeth, his claws tearing at her dress, ruining it as he lifted her up and turned them, bracing her against the wall as he ground his hips and his hard length into her pelvis.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and held him in place as she sighed.

It was pure Hell and Aether wanted to burn, so he carried her to the bed and laid her down.

Back in Hell, most ghouls would fight to the death over a ghoulette, so to be picked out by one without having to fight over her was seen as a great honor. 

Cumulus crawled to the edge of the bed as Aether knelt down and she pushed Aether's shirt up and over his head before kissing him again, her petite hand with her perfectly manicured claws slipping down his abdomen and into his swim trunks.

He shivered at the feeling of her claws on his cock and she withdrew her hand, not wanting him to come undone before they had really had any fun.

Cumulus sat up and shook her hair out of the ponytail she had it in, tying the light blue ribbon she had secured it in around Aether's wrist.

It was not uncommon for a ghoulette to mark her partner, some did it with teeth or claws or blades forged in the pits of Hell, but not Cumulus.

She wanted him and had invited him to claim her.

"Only if you want to, that is...", she murmured softly, her voice like the faintest spring breeze.

Aether nodded and pulled her into his arms, lacing their fingers together as he placed his forehead against hers, their horns rubbing together gently, making Cumulus sigh.

He had always had feelings for her, but she had always been off limits until now.

He purred as she lifted her sun dress over her head, breaking contact to gaze at her as her lacy garters and lingere was exposed to him.

Her tail flicked around her thigh, the heart shaped tip working its way beneath a garter as she moaned quietly and quivered.

"Satan help me...that's fucking hot..." Aether growled and unclipped her garter belt from around her waist, tossing it aside, "it's beautiful on you, dear, but I prefer it on the floor..." He muttered, flinging her bra aside once he pulled the straps down her arms.

Cumulus went to lift her hips and pull her lace panties off, but Aether stopped her.

"Leave them on..."

Cumulus smirked and nodded before moaning as Aether slid a hand up her thigh and torso, crawling onto the mattress as he went, placing burning kisses up her sternum and sucking a mark into the thin skin below her left breast.

He paid attention to her as his hands explored her body, seeking responses from her.

Her sides were ticklish, and she giggled as he dragged the tips of his claws over her sides, swatting his hands away.

He found that her nipples were sensitive and closed his teeth and lips around the right one and his hand paid close attention to its twin while the other hand supported him against the headboard.

Cumulus was rolling her hips against nothing and Aether placed his thigh between her legs, giving her something to rub herself against.

She shucked his swim trunks off and his tail reached out to grab her wrist, keeping her close to him.

"Aether... I" she began before gasping lightly and shivering, closing her eyes tightly as her tail wound around his thigh before going slack.

Aether pulled away from the petite air ghoulette and regarded her carefully, his tail releasing her wrist.

She had just had an orgasm. He had barely touched her. Most ghoulettes didn't have one until they were penetrated.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered shyly, sitting up and folding her arms over her breasts, "that shouldn't have happened so fast..."

Aether chirped softly and cooed at her.

"It's okay..."

"It's really not."

Aether took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hey... It's okay..."

Cumulus chirped softly at the ghoul and flicked her tail at him.

"Would you be willing to try again?" She asked.

"Of course. Practice makes perfect, after all... However, I think you'd be more comfortable without these on..." Aether murmured, running his hands over the front of her panties, feeling her heat through the damp lace.

Cumulus whined as he dragged a fingertip over the edge of the offending article of clothing, tucking his thumbs in the hem and slipping them down her hips, growling low in his throat as she was bared before him.

"Unholy Hell, you are gorgeous..." He groaned, drinking in the sight of her rosy pink flesh before burying his face between her legs and eating her out like a ghoul that had been starved.

Cumulus cried out and grabbed Aether by the horns, pulling him closer.

Her toes curled into the sheets and she gasped when he thrust two claws into her pussy, curling them into her g spot.

She threw her head back as he dragged his rough tongue across her clit, prodding it carefully, before sucking it between his lips.

"Aeth.. I'm...  _Oh!"_

Aether grinned as Cumulus came a second time, her thighs tightening around his head.

"Get up here." She commanded, and he obeyed, kissing up her body to her lips, allowing her to taste herself upon his tongue.

Cumulus purred softly before rolling him so that he was sitting against the headboard.

"You wanna know my dirty secret?" She whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Tell me."

Cumulus slipped a hand between her legs and used her wetness to lubricate his cock, making Aether groan.

"I have wanted to ride you since the day I met you." She purred, throwing a leg over his hips and lowering herself down onto his cock.

They both stilled for a moment to get used to each other, breathing in tandem.

Cumulus wrapped her arms around Aether's broad shoulders and began to rock her hips slowly before beginning to move herself with more purpose.

Aether scattered kisses across her face and wrapped her up in his arms, holding her as close as possible.

She sighed as he thrust up and into her, the contrary motion wreaking havoc on her senses.

Their eyes met as they panted, her silver blue eyes meeting his dark blue, almost purple eyes.

She sighed as his tail found her own, the sensitive appendages winding together, caressing each other.

Aether was so tempted to start chanting the mating vows to bind her to him, but bit his tongue at the unfairness of springing such a thing upon her without warning, choosing instead to place his forehead against hers and get as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. 

He crushed her in his embrace, but he knew that she wouldn't be hurt by it in the slightest. It took a lot to hurt a ghoulette physically, after all, cycling into heat was a violent affair at the best of times and a deadly one at the worst. 

Cumulus flexed her vaginal muscles around him and picked up her pace, her tail winding tightly around his, her claws scraping over his back, making him hiss at the sharp pain.

She had marked him now, claiming him as her own. Aether reciprocated by leaving claw marks in the shape of his elemental symbol on her lower back near the base of her tail.

Aether grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back, roughly thrusting into her.

He was close and he placed his lips next to Cumulus's ear.

"Do you want me inside of you?" He panted.

"I do." She replied breathlessly, grabbing him by the horns and staring into his eyes as he slammed his hips into hers, spilling himself inside of her before pressing his thumb to her clit and working her over the edge once more, making her blush and shake wordlessly. 

He slumped against her body, as ghouls always did after an orgasm, resting himself against her chest.

"I temporarily marked you... I'm sorry..." Cumulus whispered. 

"I did the same thing to you..."

Cumulus smiled as Aether rolled onto his side and slipped out of her, leaving the evidence of their joining to run onto her thighs.

"So... Aether has a thing for lingerie, hm?" She said, using a tissue from the box on the nightstand to clean up. 

"Cumulus has a thing for riding my dick, hm?" Aether replied jokingly.

They both laughed and snuggled together in the afterglow, content to remain there until the rest of the band returned.


	2. Confessional Sex

"Aether, we shouldn't be here..." Cumulus whispered as Aether dragged her into one of the confessional booths in the church's main hall that they used to celebrate dark mass, closing the door behind her.

"I know, but I haven't been able to be with you in ages... I hate living in the dorms here... Never get a moment's peace and quiet."

Cumulus sighed in agreement.

"You're right. It seems like every time we strike the mood, we get interrupted by someone."

"Either that or Rain and Cirrus are going at it again..."

Cumulus nodded and tucked herself against Aether's broad chest.

"I wish we didn't have to keep this a secret... But the other members of the church didn't like it much when Rain and Cirrus went public after the tour wrapped up. They were afraid of possible bad outcomes for the band should they break up..."

Aether scoffed. 

"You'd think that after summoning us for a few millennia, they would realize how rare it is for ghouls to end a relationship on bad terms..."

"Right!"

They fell silent as someone walked by the church hall doors.

Then Aether got an idea.

"Hey, we're all alone... What do you say we desecrate this confessional?"

Cumulus blushed up to her horns.

"We'd have to be very careful and gentle..."

"I can be careful and gentle with you..."

"What if I don't want careful and gentle?" Cumulus purred softly.

"Then I'll fuck you until you can't walk straight." Aether growled into her ear, nipping at it lightly.

"Perfect."

Aether unbuttoned her blouse to just beneath her breasts and pulled it open, slipping the soft cups of her bra down and baring her breasts.

Cumulus sighed as he began to knead her breasts, stimulating her nipples with his fingertips until they were stiff and sensitive.

"Aeth, don't tease me like this..." She whimpered as he took a nipple into his mouth, wetting it, only to blow on it and watch her shiver in arousal.

"Ah but I love seeing you in such a state..."

A blush spread across her decolletage and her tail flicked in a sign of impatience as he kept teasing her, pulling her blouse open completely and unclasping her bra in the front, watching her garments fall away.

"Satan help me, I'm about to just get myself off if you don't get to it..." She muttered, sliding her hand down the front of her pants and touching herself.

Aether growled and pulled her hand out of her pants, sucking on the finger she had touched herself with.

"Sweeter than the forbidden fruit..." He murmured, pushing her pants down and finding her without panties.

Cumulus smirked at his facial expression and kicked her pants aside, leaving her in just her shoes.

"Naughty girl... Maybe I should watch you get yourself off? Would you like that?" He growled.

Cumulus grinned darkly at Aether now and she pushed him against the door, sauntering over to the hardwood chair in the booth where a priest would sit and hear confessions.

She dropped into it, hiking her leg up onto one arm of the chair and letting the other fall open, exposing her intimately.

Aether watched, mesmerized, as she slid her hands up her thighs and torso before her left hand slipped into her lap and her right hand began stroking her right nipple. 

Cumulus panted lightly as she began touching her clit, dipping her fingertips into her pussy to get them wet before coming back to her clit. Her tail flicked around her thigh, hiding her sex from view, teasing Aether as she moaned, fingering herself harder, tracing his elemental symbol around her clit, knowing that it would drive him wild.

She came quickly and lolled her head back against the wall, her hips canting off the chair as she rode out her orgasm.

She grinned lazily up at Aether and sighed, watching him stroke his cock and watch her. 

"Guess I didn't need you after all..." She said, getting to her feet again.

Aether growled at her and pinned her wrists against the wall above her head.

"There's my ghoul..." She chided. 

"I want everyone in this fucking church to know that you are mine..."

"Then do it... Make me cum for you... Make me yours..."

Cumulus barely registered what was going on as Aether kissed her hard, turned her around, bent her over the chair, and slid into her from behind.

His hands grabbed her hips as he began pounding into her roughly, his hand tangling into her hair, tugging on it and making her whimper.

"Ah, harder Aether!" She cried, and he obeyed, the sound of flesh hitting flesh no doubt echoing through the church hall.

Her tail found his and began to wrap around it. 

Aether felt the beginnings of what felt like heat bloom in his chest and he leaned over and and bit Cumulus on her shoulder.

If he went into heat now, there was a chance at triggering her heat as well.

"Cumulus, I might be getting ready for heat..." He whispered, pulling out of her and backing up against the door.

Cumulus looked at him over her shoulder and stood up, the mood changing instantly.

"I don't want to be that ghoul who lets himself go crazy with a female unless she wants it..."

Cumulus wrapped her arms around Aether's neck, hugging him before pulling back and placing her hands on his cheeks.

She studied the ghoul before her and made up her mind.

"And who said I didn't want that?" She replied.

Aether grinned at her.

"You mean that?"

She nodded.

Aether kissed her fiercely before lifting her into his arms and reentering her from the front, bracing her back against the wall as he made love to her.

He felt the fire begin in his chest and let it spread. 

Cumulus felt him grow in size within her, the beginnings of a knot forming at the base of his cock.

She gasped lightly as her own heat began to bloom within her, her body seeking more contact with his. 

This would be the beginning of a three day long frenzy and it made her purr to think that Aether was all hers for the taking through it all.

His thrusts grew harder as it became more difficult to get the knot into her, eventually making her cry out in pleasure when he stilled within her and they both came, the two of them standing tied in a confessional, panting heavily.

Their tails were pressed so tightly together that it was like they became one.

Aether nuzzled into her neck and peppered kisses along her skin as he moved them both into the chair.

"Why me?" He asked quietly, "Why would you ever choose me? I'm not an air ghoul..."

Cumulus purred and kissed him slowly.

"I never wanted an air ghoul... I wanted you, Aether..."

She felt those three words on her tongue and swallowed them down again.

"I wanted you...my Omega ghoul..." She murmured, pressing her horns to his.

"You've got him..." He replied, holding up the wrist with her hair ribbon around it, "I'm yours, Cumulus..."

 


	3. An Exhibitionist's Night Out On The Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately this chapter title is misleading, I do not write about exhibitionism for personal reasons, but I will try to incorporate some themes of it into the chapter, just to make the prompt work.

Cumulus laid in bed on the first full day of her heat, Cirrus sitting by her bedside.

"It's Aether, isn't it? He's the mate you've chosen for this heat cycle?" She asked.

Cumulus nodded.

"Rain and I have been able to avoid heat so far, but I think it would be nice to experience it with him at some point. For now, though, you and Aether need to keep a low profile."

"How are we going to manage that though?" Cumulus whimpered, pressing her thighs together to try and alleviate the needy sensation between her legs, "I need him..."

In the male dormitory, Mountain was holding Aether back from Dew, who had been antagonizing him.

"You don't get it, do you? I need her!" The Omega ghoul bit out.

Swiss sighed. 

"Of course we get it... Lucky for you, Copia had a plan in place for Rain and Cirrus if they ever went into heat, we can just take you and Cumulus to that room and let you take care of each other."

"But Copia doesn't know, does he?"

"Aeth, as far as we know, Copia, Nihil, and Imperator aren't even here right now." Swiss replied.

"In that case, the only one we have to worry about is Mist...she's guarding the room."

"Mist is small but she is mighty..." Mountain said.

"And a good fuck buddy too!" Dew shouted from the kitchen area.

"Dew, don't talk about my older sister like that!" Rain called out, "Being a ghoul shouldn't be an excuse for bad manners."

"I'll take him... Rain, let Cirrus know what's going on." Mountain said, pulling Aether from the room.

"Be good to her. Cumulus is a good friend of mine and so are you. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt." Mountain said as they ascended the stairs to the room.

"Thanks. And I will be good to her... She's everything to me." Aether replied, holding up the wrist with her hair ribbon around it, "She marked me in her own way, and I allowed myself to be marked."

Mountain said nothing but hummed in acknowledgement.

Mist nodded them through the doors and into the suite.

Cirrus was already there when they arrived.

"Alright, so Cumulus is in the bathroom right now and we'll leave you to it. Kitchen is just around the corner to your left. Try not to break too much stuff, okay? Rain and I might end up needing this place one day."

And with that, Mountain and Cirrus left the suites.

They were alone.

Aether walked down the hall and into the bedroom, following the scent of his ghoulette.

They had a balcony overlooking the Abbey gardens and Aether sat down on the edge of the bed.

This hadn't been his first heat, but it was his first heat here on Earth. He didn't have a mate in Hell, nor did Cumulus.

For all the ways he needed her, for all the expectations of violence and rough fucking that came with heat, that wasn't how he needed her now, nor how he wanted to proceed.

It concerned him a bit.

Back in Hell, he had been violent in his heat, had actually broken one of his horns off in a fight and stabbed another ghoul with it, just to fight for the nearest female. It had been animalistic and he had been mindlessly crazed, taking her in front of everyone, even the loser as he bled out, showing off his prize.

Not now. 

Cumulus could handle rough. Her first heat had been a long one and she went so wild with it that she ended up being at the center of a gangbang that she herself had orchestrated.

They had been into exhibitionism at one point in time, but that wasn't the mood he was going for this time.

Cumulus didn't deserve rough with everyone watching her. She was his. 

They were older now and perhaps he had gone soft, but Aether just wanted to mate with her slowly and sensually, holding her close, worshipping her for hours on end.

He noticed the amount of pillows on the bed and slowly, deliberately, began arranging them into a nest-like shape.

Most ghouls didn't build a nest for their ghoulette unless they were established life mates, with vows and everything, but he felt in his heart that it was what Cumulus deserved.

She had chosen him, marked him, had agreed to go into heat for him, and he felt like his heart would burst.

He loved her.

He strode out onto the balcony and pinched off a couple perfect flowers from the hydrangea bushes, marveling at their light blue color. 

It was Cumulus's color.

He placed them in a glass of water and put them on the side table.

"Aether? Is that you?" Cumulus called, the shower turning off in the master bathroom.

"Yeah... Take your time-" Aether began, but he felt like the air had been sucked from the room and knew that Cumulus was using her element to dry off quickly.

The door opened and Cumulus exited, dressed in her silver satin dressing gown, her blonde hair floating around her head like an unholy halo.

She went to run to Aether but stopped short as she looked at the bed and gasped, placing a petite hand over her mouth before blushing and smiling softly at Aether.

"Did you build me a nest?" She asked quietly, her eyes growing misty.

Aether nodded and crossed the room to hug her, breathing in her scent of faint ozone and something so fresh, that it was just her.

"Do you like it? I know it isn't as lavish as the ones in Hell..."

Cumulus kissed him on the lips and hummed contentedly.

"It's perfect...no one has ever built me a nest before..."

"Well, I've never built one until now... So what do you say we break it in?" Aether asked, a slight purr in his voice, toying with the sash on the front of her gown.

Cumulus nodded as he untied the gown, the fabric slithering to the floor and Aether allowed her to take his own clothes off. When they were both nude, he scooped her up in his arms, laying her down in the middle of the pillow nest before joining her.

Cumulus snuggled against Aether and kissed him.

"I'm glad we're not frenzied like we were in our younger days... Granted, I can still keep up, but I'm really enjoying this mellowed out version of heat..." Cumulus said guiding his hand down to the join of her thighs, wordlessly inviting him to touch her.

Aether groaned and traced his fingertips over her sex.

"Fuck, you're already wet..."

Cumulus sighed as he slid a digit into her vagina and began curling it into her g spot.

"Only for you, my dear..." She hummed, chirping in surprise and jolting a bit as he pushed his thumb against her clit.

Heat had made her so unbearably sensitive to everything that she shuddered and came a few seconds later, her wetness pooling into Aether's palm as he rubbed her gently, riding out her orgasm.

He was watching her face as she rolled her hips, propping himself up on one elbow to watch her as her face contorted in ecstasy and her eyes darkened slightly.

His tail caressed her body's curves and made her shiver and laugh quietly before her own tail wrapped around his cock, squeezing lightly and forming a coil around him.

Aether groaned and thrusted into her tail twice before pushing it away. 

He didn't want to blow his load onto her abdomen...

She flicked her tail at him playfully and he kissed her, trailing hot kisses from her lips, down her neck and between her breasts, down her stomach, paying close attention to her stretch marks.

"Aeth, you don't have to..." Cumulus said as he dropped kisses along the lines that curved along her belly.

"Why shouldn't I worship every inch of you?" He purred, nuzzling against her skin, "You deserve the whole world, but all I can give you is myself."

Cumulus lifted his head gently and saw the adoration in his gaze.

"Please Aether..." She whispered, a blush painting her skin pale pink, "Make love to me."

Aether placed a final kiss to her belly before crawling next to her, angling against her and lifting her left leg over his hips.

They bumped noses and smiled at the contact as Aether thrusted into her body, making her exhale a gentle sigh of his name.

They rocked together with gentle touches and their tails wound each other's waists, drawing them impossibly closer together.

Cumulus scattered kisses along his brow and praised him for doing so well.

Her gentle encouragement spurred him on and he began thrusting with more purpose, his knot growing as he began to reach his completion, and he leaned down, capturing one of her nipples between his lips.

Cumulus cried out a bit in pain because her hormones had made her breasts so tender, causing Aether to release her and chirp softly.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I'll get some cold compresses and aloe for them afterwards."

Cumulus wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him tightly to her and she could feel him getting closer.

Her muscles fluttered around him and his knot solidified within her, locking them together.

"Let go, Aether... I'm not going anywhere..." She murmured, stroking his cheek with her thumb, making him meet her gaze.

He didn't know it then, but Cumulus was mentally reciting the binding vows, praying to Satan that Aether would begin speaking in their native tongue so that she could be his forever.

Aether chirped softly and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you, Cumulus..." He sighed, coming undone within her, his seed filling her up.

Cumulus felt herself grow light as air itself at his words.

"I love you too, Aether..."

She felt his left hand leave hers, his right hand still holding her left with fingers intertwined.

He fumbled with one of his black leather bracelets and slid it from his wrist down his hand and over her fingers, onto her wrist, fastening it there.

"There," he said, "now we're even..."

Cumulus snuggled against Aether and purred softly as he lifted a blanket over them.

She had never felt so safe and warm in all her life than she did now and they both drifted off to sleep like that, ready to face the next day together.


	4. Valentine's Day

 

Aether was woken up by light kisses being pressed to his shoulder.

He rolled over and came face to face with Cumulus, who smiled contentedly up at him.

"Ah, good morning, love... did you sleep well?" He asked, trailing his fingertips down her arm, making goosebumps rise in their wake. 

"I did. Happy Valentine's day."

His hand faltered on her arm as his sense of time came rushing back to him.

"Well, we sure got the timing right for this, then. Happy Valentine's day to you as well..." He said with a quiet laugh. 

Cumulus rolled her eyes.

"I really don't think you were thinking about the timing of our heat cycles when you were fucking me in that confessional, but here we are... And, speaking of fucking, I'd really like to do a lot of it today..."

"Hmm, I believe that can be arranged, my love..." Aether purred, rolling Cumulus onto her back and kissing down her bare body, throwing back the covers as he gripped her hips and hiked them up over his shoulders.

Cumulus shuddered and sighed as he lapped a long stripe up her pussy, tasting the product of their mating from the night before.

"I would have offered to fix you breakfast, but you seem to be helping yourself to something else..." She said, teasing him lightly before chirping as he nipped the sensitive skin on her inner thigh.

"What can I say? I like eating my dessert first, and you, my dear, are as sweet as honey..."

Cumulus went to speak but was cut off by a whimper as he circled her clit with his forefinger, rendering her speechless.

"Unholy Asmodeus, I wish you could see how fucking good you looked right now..." He growled, paying close attention to her clit with his fingertips, always touching around it, denying her the contact she so desperately needed.

"Can you cum from just me doing this? I'm barely touching you and you're already making a mess of the sheets."

Cumulus was gasping and rolling her hips, her fingers grasping in the sheets as he kissed her inner thighs, watching her wetness slide from her pussy.

Mating hormones always made for interesting oral sex, especially with ghoulettes...

"Aether... fuck... don't be such a tease..." Cumulus finally cried out, her toes curling against his back, her tail writhing against the sheets.

 "Hmm? What was that? What do you want?" Aether asked, feigning innocence as he traced a single claw along her opening.

Cumulus writhed as he breathed across her core and caught her hand as she tried to touch herself, kissing her palm and tutting at her.

"Naughty, naughty..."

"Aether, please!" she sobbed as he dragged his tongue along her inner labia, still not touching her.

He gazed up at the air ghoulette and she was breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling, her hands gently toying with her nipples, her skin flushing petal pink.

By now, he was rock hard at the sight of her, grinding his erection into the mattress.

He placed a light kiss to her mons and decided to let her have her release.

"Anything for you, love." He murmured before sliding his tongue into her pussy and fucking her with it, his nose bumping against her clit. 

Cumulus came with a shout, his demonic name falling from her lips in their native tongue, and Aether pulled away from her in surprise as she shook violently, pressing his thumb to her clit and rubbing firmly to draw her orgasm out. 

Hearing his true name sent shivers down his spine and he crawled up her body, pinning her hands on either side of her head.

She opened her eyes, her pupils blown as she bit her lip.

"You..." Aether murmured.

"Me..." she gasped, his name rolling off her tongue again, hitting him like the strongest aphrodisiac.

He went to slide into her, but missed, his erection slipping against her clit, the contact making them both groan before Cumulus gasped as he buried himself in her to the hilt, his thick knot slipping into her fully.

Aether began to thrust into her at a punishing pace.

His claws dug into her hips, drawing a little blood.

Cumulus opened her mouth in shock, but no words came out.

There was dark fire burning in his eyes, deep purple irises in a thin ring around his pupils.

He was hitting her cervix with every thrust, the mattress protesting from beneath them, the pillow nest falling off the bed in places, knocked loose by the power behind his thrusts.

Then he growled her name, her demonic name, and hearing it felt like someone had tied a rope around her spine and pulled hard, forcing her back to arch off the bed.

Aether slid his arms around her waist and lifted her into his arms, placing his cheek to hers, his tail grabbing hers roughly and constricting it as he fucked her into oblivion. 

He spoke her name once more, directly into her ear, and then pulled back to face her, his thrusts slowing as his knot grew tighter and it began to get harder for her to take it.

She constricted around his cock, falling over the edge of her orgasm and Aether followed her, filling her up until a tiny bit escaped her and slid down his cock.

He held her gently then, kissing her neck and whispering sweet words into her ear as her body shivered with aftershocks, flexing and spasming around him.

When he pulled back, he lifted her chin carefully with a single claw. She licked her lips and panted, smiling at him to let him know she was fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you like this, but their story will resume and wrap up with tomorrow's finale: An Immodest Proposal!


	5. An Immodest Proposal

They laid in silence, their breathing returning to normal, Aether's knot still within Cumulus, binding their flesh together as one.

"You used my name..." He said, brushing her blonde hair back, tucking it behind her ear, "Why?"

"Why not? You used mine. Isn't that how it works between mates?"

"Bonded mates, with the vows and the marks to prove it..."

Cumulus shifted in his arms, her silver blue eyes pleading for an answer to a question she had dared not ask.

"You aren't mad at me for it?"

"No. There's no reason to be mad. I just want to know why you used it."

Cumulus wished she could face away from him, but she couldn't, so she stared at him instead.

"I wanted you to say the vows. I wanted to hear them being said to me, about me... Aether, I love you, and I care deeply about you." She replied.

Aether could hardly believe his luck.

Cumulus wanted him.

She wanted to be his forever...

He let out a sigh of relief at her confession.

"Oh, Cumulus..." He murmured, bumping his nose to hers, "I feel the same."

The petite air ghoulette gasped and pulled him into a kiss.

"So you accept the proposal, however immodest our circumstances may be?" She asked.

Aether pulled back and regarded her with a tender look.

"I do."

Cumulus pushed him onto his back and sat astride him before beginning to move her hips, his cock still within her.

She leaned over and kissed him, gazing into his deep eyes as she began to recite the vows that would bind her to him.

_"I, Seraphima, Ghuleh of the element of Air, do bind myself to thee. May the morning star guide us through this life, may the forces of darkness make our bond one of fortitude, one to be revered for all time. I swear to guide, respect, protect, and love thee until the stars cease to burn above. With my element, I mark thee as my equal."_

Aether hissed lightly at the sharp pain across his left pectoral muscle, her elemental symbol appearing there.

Aether kissed her and rolled her over so that he was on top of her now, driving into her in a steady pace, the sounds of their joining filling the air.

_"I, Alphonso, Ghoul of the element of Aether, do bind myself to thee. May the morning star guide us through this life, may the forces forces of darkness make our bond one of fortitude, one to be revered for all time. I swear to guide, respect, protect and love thee until the stars cease to burn above. With my element, I mark thee as my equal."_

Aether pressed his lips to her left chest, just above her breast and pulled back as his elemental symbol inked itself into her flesh.

Cumulus had tears in her eyes as he wrapped her in his embrace and began to rise in tandem towards their climax.

Together, they began to speak, their tails pressing their tips against each other.

_"One mind, one body, one life, eternal. With these vows, I am yours and you are mine. We are one."_

The marks on their chests glowed faintly and they both worked together now to reach their orgasm.

The sensation flooding them was like warm water and liquid ecstasy and Cumulus shuddered as Aether slipped his hand between them, finding her clit and rubbing it firmly, sending her hurtling towards completion.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled him deeper with every thrust, wincing as his knot thickened exponentially.

They came together, their afterglow washing over them.

They laid side by side, panting heavily and as Aether regained the use of his voice, he kissed Cumulus on the cheek.

"So," He began, "what now, Wife?"

Cumulus swatted at him playfully and he caught her hand.

"I don't know, Husband..." She replied, winking at her mate.

Eternity for them began with affection, after all, they did have life eternal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this week of Valentine's day prompts! If you want more content for Ghost, follow me on tumblr at meg-the-ghoulette!


End file.
